Big Mess Effect
by Bolondka
Summary: What would I do if I'd wake up in the ME universe just after I played the games? Probably this... Trying to change the ending. SI story, starting with ME1, then taking a new turn.
1. Chapter 1

Hey folks!

This is my new SI story. After playing ME3 I thought (like many of you I'm sure) this can't end like this. Don't get me wrong, I'm not that kind of guy who writes a petition to Bioware to change the ending. I'm just a little disappointed in the (lack of difference between the) choices at the end.

So here I am, trying to change the fate of "The Shepard"

I'd like to apologize for any mistakes (grammatical/factual/continuity) in advance.

No beta- shorter chapters- (hopefully) frequent updates.

Disclaimer: Bioware and EA or whoever/whatever owns everything except my OC/SI.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the annoying beeping of my omni-tool's alarm clock. I tried to delay the inevitable, by ignoring it as long as I could, lying on my back, burying my head under the pillow.<p>

But... I knew I couldn't just simply switch it off, go back to sleep and miss the big show I was preparing for two years now. But still I felt I wasn't ready. It was just too big... for me... for her... for anybody.

I played it many times before. And then I run countless scenarios in my head, thinking hard, trying to find the best solution.

Well... this situation was surreal from the beginning. I don't even remember how exactly I got here two years ago. I just woke up and found myself here on Omega without as much as a little explanation or even just a simple note saying: "You are fucked shithead! I had too much free time and was bored so I put you here." Or anything...

'I swear, if you don't shoot down that damn thing I fucking kill you!' Said a grumpy and sleepy female voice, pulling me back from my thoughts. After putting my pillow down, I switched off the alarm clock and looked at the source of the voice.

A blue skinned woman, an asari was lying next to me. Her shapely blue body was barely covered by a thin blanket over her waist and her pillow was covering her head probably because of the annoying beeping my omni-tool did just a few seconds ago.

I sat up, wiped my eyes and started for the shower, stretching my body on the way. I quickly finished my "morning routine" - well, this term would be finally appropriate now at 9 in the morning, considering I usually got up after 2 pm. - and went back to the room to get dressed.

My nightly companion was looking at me with her eyes half open trying to adjust to the light coming from the bathroom. She wiped her eyes and sat up a little bit, supporting herself on her elbows. Even after seeing her many times, I couldn't stop my eyes wandering to her shapely blue chest and stopping at her hardening dark blue nipples.

'Looks like it's a bit cold here' I said with a grin and she just rolled her eyes.

'Are you leaving?'

'Yeah, it's time. I've to get to the Citadel.' I replied as I put my clothes on.

'You still wont say more about your plans?' She asked and sighed as she lay back on the bed.

'I already told you what I know... and we're already working on what we can do besides Shepard. Even I'm not sure what's gonna happen or what exactly I'm gonna do when I get there.' I said as I sat down on the side of the bed to put on my boots. Soon my belt with my pistol followed. As I put on my jacket I know I was ready as I could ever be.

I went to the door and finally looked back again at the women on the bed. She was still lazing there, not really paying attention to me. It's not like she was my girlfriend or something, but still...well what else did I expect from her...?

When I sighed loudly she looked up at me, staring in my eyes deeply for a second then waving me off.

'Just take one of the shuttles and...' her voice trailed off.

'Thank you mistress!' I said and bowed to her, not expecting to finish her sentence.

'Damn right!' she straightened herself in the bed. 'So I see you still didn't forget it...'

'Oh yeah... ' I rolled my eyes. 'Don't fuck with Aria...' I repeated the well known rule of Omega. Then I grinned like a mad man. 'But I just did a few hours ago!' I said almost shouting and had to jump away, out of the room just in time to hear her biotic throw smash against the door frame where I'd just been.

'Come back here you little piece...'

'Hey!' I interrupted as I leaned back in. She stopped in her rant and just stared at me with murderous eyes.

'What?'

'Take care Aria' I said and left the room for good.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello guys/girls! Thank you for the story alerts and favorites, it was really good to see you are interested. A few reviews would be even better! Help me, give me some feedback, tell me where I made mistakes!

I'd like to try something new, a new style or... I don't know... something I've never done before. I don't know what to call it... maybe half-flashback? Well anyway you'll probably recognise it when you see it. I'm just trying to give some background and what could the future possibly bring in this little story.

This probably didn't make sense... anyway just review please!

* * *

><p>My first goal was to get to Chora's Den as fast as I could. I didn't know the exact time when Shepard would get there, but I couldn't waste any chance to meet her and the best place would be there. Wrex will be there, Tali will be nearby. So I'll be there as well.<p>

As I landed and left the shuttle in the docks, I already saw the news about Eden Prime on one of the big screens. I didn't know how much time would it take for Shepard to get to the Citadel and meet with the council, but I knew I didn't have much time. I had to get to Chora's Den and fast.

I went to the nearest transit station and took one of the X3Ms that was parked there. God I hated these slow shuttles. Well at least now I had time to check my gear. Fortunately C-Sec didn't make a fuss about my heavy pistol being on my belt. It seems firearms were quite common even here on the Citadel.

It took roughly fifteen minutes to get to the gentlemen's club and when I got there I saw Shepard and her team enter. Great... I just missed them. And the next moment I heard the sounds of an intense fire fight, spiced with krogan battle cries.

'I better leave them alone... they would just take me for one of Fist's man and and shoot me accidentally.' I muttered to myself and started thinking about my next step.

Unfortunately I wasn't sure what to do. To be honest my memories about the events of the first game where a little bit cloudy. It was like 4 or 5 years ago since I last played it, and many of the small details about the plot were lost somewhere deep within my mind. I couldn't help but close my eyes as I leant against the wall as I felt this mission overwhelm me.

For the last two years I tried every day to remember, to form a plan, to find a better solution, a better, less painful outcome for the whole series. But I lacked the necessary details. I had a large frame for my plans but since I couldn't remember everything, I couldn't fill the out canvas completely. I had to think big. Leave out the details and improvise where it's necessary.

But even then, in the very beginning I realised I couldn't change any mayor events. At least for my benefit. If I'd do that, I couldn't predict the possible outcome.

Like finding Saren and putting a bullet in his head? "Sure, why not!" Was my first reaction. But then I started thinking about it. What would I achieve? One bad guy dead, OK. But Sovereign would be still out there, formulating his own plans to bring back his buddies and eradicate all advanced species in the galaxy. I would postpone it for sure, but then what? How could I adapt for a new threat I know nothing about?

I liked playing safe. I liked being in control. If I knew what would happen I could make small changes, like saving a few lives. And only when the shitstorm floods the fans only then I should start playing and probably failing as a god.

My train of thoughts had been interrupted by two guys, some kind of workers running out of the club. Shepard almost finished in there. Her next step would be finding Tali. So that's where I went too.

I quickly found the back alley and spotted a lonely quarian pacing nervously between some crates. Yeah, I would be nervous as well if I would about to meet the Shadow Broker. Well, unfortunately for her, she would only meet with Saren's assassins for now.

I activated my cloak just in time to see three armoured guys coming from the far corner of the alley. She spotted them as well, if her body language was any indicator.

'They aren't the Broker's man, be ready!' I whispered to her as I sneaked past her, towards the guys. She visibly tensed but didn't do anything else.

'Where's the Shadow Broker? Where's Fist?' She asked their leader accusingly as the guy stopped in front of her, while the other a two a little further away. It only took a few moments just to get behind them.

'Do you have the evidence?' asked the "skull-faced" turian and reached for his assault rifle. Tali took a step back and in the next moment she threw a grenade at the feet of the guy. Using the distraction I quickly grabbed the closest salarian and snapped his neck, while kicked the other in the stomach. Though it didn't do much damage to him, it made him stagger and hit the crate behind him giving me enough time to get my pistol from my belt. I heard the explosion of the grenade then the distinct sound of a shotgun shot and saw the turian fell to the ground.

'Drop your weapons!' I heard the familiar voice shouting from the end of the alley and saw Shepard and her team with their weapons drawn and aimed at us. I lowered my pistol and put it back on my belt. My opponent took this moment and raised his weapon at me just to get a bullet to his head from Garrus' sniper rifle.

'Are you okay? What happened here?' Asked the commander as they got here.

'I know how to look after myself. Not that I don't appreciate the help.' she said looking back at me then at the team. 'I should have known Fist would set me up... but who are you?'

'I'm Shepard. I'm looking for evidence to prove Saren's a traitor.'

'Then I have a chance to repay you for your help.' Tali said and showed the voice record on her omni-tool.

"_Eden Prime was a major victory. The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit."_

'Great, just what I needed!' the commander said beaming. 'Can you come with me, to present this evidence to the Council?'

'No problem Shepard, though first...' she turned to me ' I have to thank you the warning. How did you know?' uh-oh... I didn't prepare for that.

'Well, you are welcome. To be honest I wanted to help Shepard.' At that the woman mentined raised her brows.

'And who are you?' She asked as she crossed her arms under her breasts. Typical defensive body language.

'Don't worry commander, I'm a friend.' I tried to reassure her and hold up my arms in surrender.

'Yeah... whose friend?' she asked still not convinced. 'And why do you want to help me? How do you even know me and what I'm after?'

'Let's just say I want Saren to be stopped. What he did on Eden Prime is horrible and he can't continue this. I want to help you. I can handle myself in combat and can provide some useful information, but I'd like to keep my sources secret...' before she could say something I quickly added. 'For now. But don't worry it's nothing illegal.' She seemed to think it over, but after a few moments she replied.

'All right...' she looked at me expecting something. Oh of course... I almost forgot.

'Peter Cold'

'Mr. Cold, welcome aboard!'

* * *

><p>AN: For some reasons editor messing up my formats. Trying to fix it...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hi there! I'm really happy about all the alerts and reviews!

About the next chapter: You'll probably notice that I took a lot of dialogue from the game. I'm not really happy about it, but it just fitted perfectly, and I didn't want to change it if it's not necessary (especially the spectre speech, its just pure awesomeness). Though I altered a few lines here and there, just to get it shorter and more fitting.

Tell me how it turned out!

* * *

><p>After the necessary introduction of the other squad members, we went back to the Ambassador's office, where his secretary, after a brief exchange with his boss, let us in. We found Udina in his office at the balcony with his back to us.<p>

'You're not making my life easy, Shepard. Firefights in the wards. An all-out assault on Chora's Den? Do you know how many...' He stopped as he finally turned around and spotted our little ragtag team. 'And what's this? A turian, a krogan and a quarian in the human embassy... it starts like a bad joke, Shepard. What are they doing here?'

'Making your day, Ambassador. She...' the commander gestured towards Tali 'has information linking Saren to the geth.'

'My name's Tali. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya.'

'We don't see many quarians here. Why did you leave the flotilla?' Asked Udina not even trying to sound in a little bit friendly way.

'I was on my Pilgrimage, my rite of passage into adulthood.' She started to explain. 'I's a tradition among my people. When we reach maturity, we leave the ships of our parents and our people behind... '

She kept explaining, but because I already knew this, I didn't really pay attention. I was already thinking about one of the possible changes I was planning. Sure we had evidence, and the Council is going to strip Saren of his Spectre status, but they aren't going to take the Reaper threat seriously. They're going to dismiss it with stupid air-quotes. Wasting two years that they could use for preparation. I just couldn't let it happen again.

I wasn't sure what would be the consequences but I knew it would be still better than if I wouldn't try it. I was thinking about it for a long time. It was probably one of my first plans. But I had to be subtle about it. I knew I'm no diplomat. I can't really say nasty things in a sugar-coated way and keep things civil without upsetting people. Still I'd to try. I was just hoping I do more good than bad.

'Wait... there's more.' I heard Tali continue it. 'Saren wasn't working alone.'

"_And one step closer to the return of the Reapers."_

'I don't recognise the other voice. The one talking about Reapers.' Oh, I do know who she is, dear Udina. It's possible that our first destination will lead to her daughter. Hmmm Liara... I always thought she is kind of cute... Ah poor Tali now talking about the Reapers and I didn't pay attention to her. Again. Well, in my defence, I already knew all of this.

'The Council's just going to love this.' The ambassador rolled his eyes.

'The Reapers are threat to every species in Citadel space. We have to tell them.' insisted Shepard, but then Anderson tried to defuse the situation.

'No matter what they think about the rest of this' But it does matter! That's the whole point! I was screaming in my mind. 'those audio files prove Saren's a traitor.' He said and a moment of silence settled on us.

'What about her? The quarian?' Asked Wrex finally, restarting the conversation.

'You saw me in the alley, Commander. You know what I can do. Let me come with you.'

'What about your Pilgrimage?' Asked Shepard.

'Saren is a danger to the entire galaxy. I'm willing to give of myself for the greater good by helping to stop him. That's the whole point. My Pilgrimage can wait.'

'Anderson and I 'll go ahead and get thing ready with the Council.' he said after he had enough of us but more importantly he had a boner from anticipating his next move... to get more ground for humanity in Citadel politics. Exposing Saren, making the Council look bad would give him some aces that he would play good. 'Take a few minutes to collect yourselves then meet us in the Tower.' He added and left the office, followed by Anderson.

'Okay guys, Tali and Garrus is coming with me, the others go the the Normandy. We'll meet you there after this.'

'Aye aye commander!' Ashley and Kaiden saluted and went to the door with Wrex, just to stop and turn back before leaving. 'Are you not coming?' Ash asked, looking at me.

'Shepard, I wish to go with you.'

'And why is that?' she asked, but nodded to Ashley and they left.

'I'd like to talk with the Council. I have...' then I stopped. I didn't know how to tell this to her, how to explain myself. Or I just wasn't sure if she would understand it and wouldn't take me for an idiot. '…a feeling they won't take the Reaper threat seriously.'

'I know' she sighed 'I've the same feeling... but we must try. All right guys, let's go.' She said and we left for the Tower as well.

Ah, those exciting lift rides... I just loved them. In the game I could understand. Replacing loading screens, and giving some background information. But here... WHY THE F*CK DO THEY HAD TO BE SO SLOW? I mentally screamed as the boredom started killing me slowly. Really slowly. Just like the lift went upwards. I couldn't take it anymore, I started whistling the tune of "Get ready for this" from 2 Unlimited. After a few moments Shepard, who was in front of me, turned her head back at me.

'What?' I shrugged. 'I'm bored...' She rolled her eyes, shook her head and turned back.

Not too many minutes later - fortunately - we arrived at the Council Tower. Actually I had to stop to have a good look around. The place was just beautiful with it's own park and all the blossoming trees. It was like if I would be on Earth again. And that was something, considering I hadn't seen any green from this close for at least two years now. Space stations usually didn't have parks. But here on the Citadel... Even my brief time on the Presidium as I passed through with my taxi I could see countless of parks, and gardens.

'Are you coming?' I looked at Shepard who was already a few meters away, waiting with the others, while I was still staring at the sight.

'Yeah, sure. Sorry.' I added as I caught up to them. 'It's just quite a sight.'

'Indeed it is.' She smiled and we continued our walk up the stairs where Anderson was already waiting.

'Come on. Udina's presenting the quarian's evidence to the Council.' He said and we followed him up to the Ambassador who were already playing the voice recordings.

'You wanted proof. There it is.' He shouted at the Council when the recording ended.

'The evidence is irrefutable, Ambassador. Saren will be stripped of his Spectre status and all efforts will be made to bring him in to answer for his crimes.' said the turian councillor.

'I recognise the other voice, the one speaking with Saren. Matriarch Benezia. She's a powerful biotic and had many followers. She will make a formidable ally for Saren.' Added the asari, then the Salarian was the next.

'I'm more interested in the reapers...' and I tuned them out again. This was it. The moment when they could accept the truth and prepare for the future. If I could make them understand... but I froze up and the moment already slipped away.

Now they were talking about sending forces to the Traverse and Udina's grown some balls and swearing at the Council while I was just standing there like a... well, you-know-what. But without balls.

I still couldn't figure out why _I_ got here in this universe or future or whatever. I wasn't that kind of a guy who could achieve anything serious and important here. I wasn't Shepard. She was charismatic, a born leader and tactician. She knew everything, she had talents. If she couldn't do anything to change the fate of the galaxy for the better what could I do? At least she stopped the Reapers but the galaxy was left in chaos and destruction.

I couldn't even speak in front of the Council. I just wasn't made for this... And I was the biggest hypocrite. Talking about wasting time. I just wasted two years preparing and when the moment came, I did nothing. I felt like shit. The commander stepping forward brought me out of my depressing thoughts.

'It is the decision of the Council' the asari councillor started and I could almost hear the Mass Effect theme playing in the background. 'that you be granted all the powers and the privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel.'

'Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle; those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file.'

'Spectres are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will.'

'Spectres bear a great burden. They are the protectors of galactic peace, both the first and last line of defence. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold.'

'You are the first human Spectre, Commander. This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species.'

'I'm honoured, Councillor.' Shepard said as she bowed then the asari continued.

'We're sending you in to the Traverse after Saren. He's a fugitive from justice, so you're authorised to use any means necessary to apprehend or eliminate him.'

'Any idea where to find him?'

'We will forward any relevant files to Ambassador Udina.' replied the turian. Then the asari finished.

'This meeting of the Council is adjourned...'

'Excuse me, Councillor Tevos. I'd like to speak with you.' I said to her, finally finding the courage and trying to save my situation, before she could leave.

'I'm sorry but you need to have an appointment, my schedule is really busy.' She replied dismissively, clearly closing the conversation as she turned her back to leave. No way girly...

'It's about the Temple of Athame and Vendetta.' She stopped abruptly and turned back. Suddenly I felt every eyes on me. Most of them were curious but Tevos's were almost scared.

'Meet me in my office.' She simply said and left in a hurry. I turned to Shepard who looked at me confused.

'I'll meet you in the docking bay.'

'Wait! What's this about the temple and vendetta?' she asked as she stopped me by grabbing my arm.

'Later...' I said and left to look for the Councillor.

* * *

><p>Whoohoo longest chapter so far. I'm happy about it but a little bit scared as well. Longer means, more mistakes. Well, review and tell me about them:)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

After I asked for directions to the Councillor's office I quickly found it. Her secretary let me in after a brief exchange with her boss. I thought her office would be bigger than Udina's, but she probably preferred a smaller, more cosy one. She was standing at the balcony just like the Ambassador did it earlier.

'What do you want?' she asked coldly as she turned back to me, leaned on the railing and crossed her arms under her breasts.

'I'd just like you to make your fellow councillors consider the possibility of the Reapers.' I replied simply. 'I know you have a Protean beacon on Thessia and a VI called Vendetta. I just can't express myself how... important it is to get clean about it in front of the Council and persuade them to make preparations against a Reaper invasion.'

'I don't know how you know about it...' she said as she was pacing up and down in her office, thinking 'but what you ask is impossible.' She sit down at her desk and buried her head in her hands. 'How do you expect me to explain this to the others? That we kept this hidden from them for centuries? The VI the Archives? That our technological superiority is based on Protean designs we refused to share with them? Even Humanity was about to share it's discoveries with the Citadel species...' She finally looked up at me.

'You can't imagine the political consequences it could cause. It would destroy the asari reputation, everything we were standing for...'

'I really don't care about your reputation, but there are lives... lives? Scratch it. The galaxy is at stake here. You have to do something about the Reaper threat! They are real!'

'I can't deny we found reports concerning a synthetic machine race in the Archives but all the evidence seemed exaggerated and unbelievable. We don't think they're more than a myth.' She sighed.

'For fuck sake! What do I have to do to believe me?' I cried out in exasperation.

'It's not about me believing you or not. I just can't make this kind of decision even if I would believe you.' She spat back. 'I have to consult with the Asari High Command.'

'Then I can only hope you are capable to raise above yourself and make the good decision.' I sighed and turned to leave. I couldn't bring up anything else at the moment if she believed me and acts, that would be a start. If she didn't... well, I didn't want to think about that. 'Just please don't procrastinate till the very first Reaper is at the Citadel...' I said and left for my shuttle in the docks to meet with Shepard at the Normandy.

Not so much later I was just hoovering outside the docking bay with my shuttle where the Normandy was docked.

'This is Peter Cold to SSV Normandy. Requesting docking permission.'

'This is the SSV Normandy, please stand by.' I heard Joker's familiar aloof voice over the radio.

A few minutes later I parked the shuttle in the Normandy's cargo bay, where were just barely enough space for the Mako, but I managed to squeeze it in to the other side of the cargo area, where the lockers of the squad members could be found.

I switched off the controls then left the shuttle just to found Shepard standing there just outside the door, waiting for me. It looked like she changed her armour to her "casual-military" outfit. Well, I didn't know any better word for it.

'There's our late comer!' She greeted me with a handshake after I exited the vehicle.

'Commander, it's nice to be aboard.' I replied as I looked around. I found Garrus at the Mako looking our way, then nodding and turning back to... do some calibrations probably. Wrex was leaning against the wall next to the lockers, not doing anything special. But as my gaze followed the line of lockers I spotted Ashley who glared at me. I didn't know what was wrong so I just waved to her smiling, but she kept her glare. I turned back to Shepard and she answered my unasked question.

'Don't worry about her, she just misses her big space at the workbench' she said grinning and when I looked back I realized that my shuttle took up most of the space in front of the bench.

'Sorry about that...' I said sheepishly as I scratched the back of my head. She just huffed and turned her back at me. I thought I heard Shepard mutter "Kids..." under her breath.

'Well, that didn't go well... did I miss something Commander?'

'Nothing really. We were just about to sail out. Now you arrived we have everybody aboard and we can leave the Citadel to find Saren. Come with me and I give you a short tour around the ship.'

I followed her to the engineering where Tali and the rest of the guys greeted me, then to next level where I'd been introduced to the rest of the crew. She showed me the mess hall, the sleeping pods and the other bunk beds next to them as well the showers and other water facilities. The medical bay and the captain quarters were the last stop.

'Just there up the stairs is the CIC and our favourite pilot Joker.' she said as she showed me which way. 'I'm usually there. If there's anything you need feel free to ask.'

'Thanks Captain. I think your crew already short on space so I'll pass your offer and use the shuttle to sleep. I did it before, it's not too bad.'

'All right, whatever you say. I'll head to the bridge, see you later.' She said and and left.

I went back to the cargo hold and powered up the shuttle, drawing everybody's attention and moved it a little bit out of Ashley's way. Just when I exited I heard Shepard's speech coming from the intercom. I knew she was charismatic and a natural leader, but hearing it personally... it's something totally different. I actually wanted to go and kick Saren in the ass. Even if I'd had not known the grim future that awaits us in the next few years.

I looked around and saw everybody was listening to her speech. Not a single movement, they're soaking up her words. Ashley noticed me watching and nodded with a smile, like if she were reassuring me that everything will be fine. I smiled back and went over to her.

'Hey.'

'Hey. Thanks for moving your shit.' She said grinning.

'Yeah I didn't want any problems after just arriving.' I said sheepishly.

'And I sorry about giving you that look and overreacting.' she apologised as well. 'But you hit it on the head...' at my confused expression she explained. 'Well, you just flew in, parked this thing like you already owned the place and Shepard greeting you like an old buddy...'

'Oh, I think I get it.' I smiled. 'You were the new girl and now I took your place.'

'Yeah one way to put it.' she said then continued a little more quietly 'Though I still prefer you over this bunch...' she nodded towards Wrex then Garrus.

'Is there some problem with them?' I asked and looked at her confused. 'They probably know what they do since the Commander brought them along.'

'They do, that's right. It's not about them personally, it's... you know...'

'No, I don't. What do you mean?' I asked, though of course I knew. If I remember correctly her grandpa had a little problem with a turian invasion or something and her family's military career had been seriously fucked up since then. They definitely didn't like aliens.

'Nothing' she flinched. 'Forget I mentioned.'

'Allright.' I shrugged. 'I'll be in the Kodiak if you want to talk, just come in.' I smiled and winked at her.

'Hm, I might take that offer sometime.' She winked back grinning. Was she actually flirting with me?

'Attention all personnel!' We heard Shepard's voice on the intercom. 'We're en route to the Artemis Tau cluster. ETA approximately eight hours. I want all ground squad members to be ready for action and wait in the cargo hold in eight hours. Shepard out.'

'Are you ready for action LT?' I asked Ashley and noticed her confused reaction. 'What?'

'My rank is Gunnery Chief. I'm a non-commissioned officer.' she explained. Oops, a slip of the tongue.

'Yeah, sorry I was never good with military rankings.' I said sheepisly and scratched the back of my head.

'It's all right. And I'm always ready.' She winked and turned back to her work bench to do whatever she's doing.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello guys! There was a big AN here but I made it shorter. Well, actually deleted it :)

I'm really sorry about the big delay.  
>Thanks for the favourites, alerts and especially for the reviews.<p>

Since I changed some minor details in the earlier chapters (nothing about the plot) you may found some things different.

#############

'Hey.' I heard somebody and when I opened my eyes and looked up, I saw Shepard leaning against the doorway of the shuttle, geared up and smiling at me.

'Hey.' I wiped my eyes and sat up on the bench of the shuttle I was just lying. 'Wazzup Commander?'

'ETA is 40 minutes. I thought you might wanted to know.'

'Yeah, thanks.' I yawned and stretched my joints.

'What is it you are listening to?' She asked looking at the speaker on the wall off the shuttle, from where a soft quiet music was coming from.

'Just an old song. _Aerosmith – Dream on_. From the 20th century' I replied. 'Do you like it?

'It's not too bad... but I rather won't sing with you' she said smirking, referring to the part Tyler was singing at the moment.

'I bet it'd be still better than how you dance..' I muttered under my breath.

'Excuse me?' her eyes almost bulged out. 'What do you mean? How would you even know how I dance?' She straitened up and put her hands on her hips, daring me to say one more bad thing about her. Uh-oh...

'It's er... nothing, sorry.' I said sheepishly. 'I just thought because you know...' I tried to think up something really fast. 'Because you are... you' I gestured at her and she raised a brow. 'What I mean is, you are Commander Shepard, the toughest woman and fighter and I just thought... because you are a little bit er... manly in your movements...' I just shut up and let it hang there.

'Okay...' she said slowly and a little bit confused, like she was talking to a retard. I couldn't blame her, since I acted like an idiot. 'I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or as an insult.' she said and grinned in the end. That was a good sign. 'Anyway, I just hoped we could talk.'

'Sure, why not.' I shrugged, and smiled thinking about the trips I did with her around the ship in the game, talking to the people.

'So... what's your story?' she asked leaning back at the doorway but her smile disappeared. And that was not a good sign.

'What do you mean?' I asked and raised a brow.

'Just tell me about yourself. Tell me who are you. In the alley I had to make a hasty decision and I hope I'm not going to regret it.' She explained and crossed her arms over her chest.

'Oh... sure.' I scratched the back of my head. 'Well, you already know my name. I'm 26. and I think you could say I'm a mercenary.' I winked at her smiling.

'You don't say... I figured out as much by myself.' she rolled her eyes. 'I'm rather curious about the little details. Like where are you from, what did you do before you became a merc, and so on...'

'There's really nothing to tell...' seeing the glare she gave I gulped and continued. 'Okay, okay... I'm from Earth, London.'

'You don't really have the accent.' she pointed out.

'Well, technically I'm not even English. I'm from a small country and when I was 20, I moved to London.' she nodded in understanding. 'I had a few simple jobs, then about 2 years ago I've got to Omega.'

'And where is that exactly?' she asked and finally dropped her defensive stance and took the seat opposite of me. 'I think I heard the name but I can't really recall anything useful.'

'It's like the evil twin of the Citadel in the Terminus Systems.' I tried to explain it. 'Habited by gangs, pirates and mercenaries. There are no rules there... but only one. 'I couldn't help but smile.

'And what's that?

'Don't fuck with Aria. She's the... de facto ruler of Omega. She knows everything that happens there and controls everything.'

'I have a feeling you know her.' she said smiling.

'Yeah, but the full story is for an other time.' I winked. 'So anyway, I met her and she... well, she became my boss. She had me trained in many different things...'

'Like what?' She interrupted me.

'I'm quite proficient with a wide variety of firearms and I'm really good with my omnitool. Overloading shields, incinerating stuff and such. But I prefer working alone, using my cloak to get behind the target and take it down with a single hit if it's possible.' She listened as I explained. I thought she was probably interested what position could I fill in in her squad.

'I see. Do you need any weapons or...?'

'Nope, I'm fine. I have everything I need.' I said grinning and opened my jacket to show her my pistol and knife. And her eyes bulged.

'Where the hell have you got an M-77?' She almost shouted but then turned down her voice a little bit. 'It's a military grade pistol used by the special forces. Even I couldn't get one `cause of the lack of supplies or some bullshit...'

'Oh... er... well...' I started sheepishly. 'At Omega of course. Would you like me to get one for you as well?' She narrowed her eyes but dropped the subject.

'Just continue with your story.'

'Ah OK. Where was I?' I tried to remember what I was talking about before she interrupted.

'That you got trained on Omega.' She almost spat the name. Not good.

'Ah yeah, of course. And after a few months Aria started sending me on missions.' Seeing her meaningful look I added. 'Nothing illegal... I mean nothing brutal... at least for the Terminus Systems` standards.'

'That doesn't make it sound better.' She said, holding her gaze on me.

'I know, and I'm not proud of it.' I sighed and combed my fingers through my hair, leaning back on the seat.

'Look, I know I'm not the best man in the galaxy. But our goals are the same. We want to stop Saren and save the galaxy'

'And that takes me to an other question.' she said narrowing her eyes. 'What do you know about Saren, and how did you know about Tali being attacked?'

This was the moment when I froze up. In reality it was just a second, but in my head... Even after all the planning, I still wasn't sure what to do. I still had my doubts and fears. But deep inside I knew I had to tell her, warn her about the grim future. The geth, the collectors and the Reaper invasion, even about Cerberus.

'Look, you were trusting me so far, right?' She gave a small nod. 'Then I just want a little more time. After this mission, after we pick up Liara... I can make her clear things up hopefully.'

'So she is really involved in this...' she stated calmly but clearly thinking about something.

'No, it's not like that. She is clueless. It's just... I mean... oh bloody hell...' I was almost tearing my hair out' Well, to put it simply since she is an asari, she can assist me showing you what I want you to see.' She raised her brow.

'Do you understand what I mean?' I asked sheepishly scratching the back of my head.

'No... but I will give you time till we finish this mission.' She sighed, not happy about the situation. 'Any clever thoughts about the mission?'

'Oh yeah, prepare for geth... a shitload of geth. And a krogan warlord and such.' she leaned back against the wall and started rubbing her forehead with her right hand, while I heard her muttering "just one simple day, please..."

'There's a standard military armour if interested' she pointed at her foot with her other hand, where I saw a package.

'Nah, just as I said I'm fine.' I replied and she nodded, picked up the armour and left. I sighed and stretched again as I got up from the seat. 'Time to get ready I guess...'


	6. Chapter 6

No, I'm not dead :) Beside the usual excuses, like a lot of work and whatnot, I was simply lazy to post. This chapter was almost ready about 2 months ago, just needed a final touch/check. There will a short oneshot later on with some smutty M rated Shepard material, probably... If I'm not too lazy to finish it. That's 95% ready as well.

Anyway, review please!

* * *

><p>'Shepaaaard!' I screamed after one of our dear commander's deadly maneuver with the poor Mako. We just flew over one of the big lava pools while the geth armatures were constantly firing on us with their deadly energy cannons. Fortunately we hadn't been hit but if she continues this crazy piloting... we could end up somewhere much worse.<p>

I was strapped next to Shepard in the co-pilot's seat and gripping the armrest with white knuckles. It was my job to navigate (Shepard didn't really care in what way or how she got where she wanted to go) and keeping the Mako's shield up, compensating where it needed (though, the geth had almost no chance hitting us, considering the commander's unpredictable maneuvering).

Looking back over my shoulder, I noticed Ashley's nervous expression. Looking over at Tali, I saw she was even worse. She was gripping the overhead handrails and murmuring some - probably - Quarian prayer to whatever deity they worshiped. Or at least I thought she did as her helmet was continuously blinking at her mouthpiece even though I didn't hear anything. The Mako's buzzing turbines muffled any other sound.

'You know, sometimes you can lift your foot off the accelerator.' I made a subtle suggestion to slow the bloody hell down. But apparently our beloved, half-crazy, adrenaline junky commander hadn't got it. We were still buzzing through... everything with maximum speed. Only Wrex enjoyed it, as he was blasting up - after a deep humming war-laugh - every geth he could see with the Mako`s turret.

I had no idea how, but after a few more jumps, turns and other crazy maneuvers we found ourselves at the outpost just above the Protean ruins. 'Fourteen minutes and twenty seconds. We still have time to kill plenty of geth and and find a certain asari scientist.' Announced Shepard happily, mimicking a certain taxi driver from the early 21th century. Yup, she basically skipped half the "map" from the game. Smoooooth.

We exited the vehicle after Wrex blew up the big geth armature to take care of the smaller ones on foot. First Ashley then Tali left to secure the perimeter. Wrex got out of the cannon tower and we followed him out. The Makos definitely lacked space inside.

'Okay people, be ready for anything!' Just after saying that we heard the geths robotic sounds.

We quickly jumped behind cover as they started firing on us. I activated my cloak and went to flank them. For some strange reason they didn't feel necessary to use any cover though there was plenty of it. They were just standing there and kept firing on Shepard's and the others' position. Maybe they should update their warfare software more often... Or not. It's easier this way.

By the time I managed to get behind them they already lost two platforms from the returned fire. That still left seven more. More than I was comfortable with in my close proximity. I used overload on one and shot three other in the back of their heads, effectively blowing their heads up thanks to my paladin's crazy firepower.

My little action drew the rest's attention on me, so I jumped into cover and ejected the overheated thermal clip from my pistol. Fortunately the rest of the team used this opportunity to fill up the remaining geth with holes from behind. Finishing them off in less than three seconds.

'Nice job.' Sheppard said after they joined me on the way to the entrance.

'Thanks.' I replied and let her took the lead.

'Wow... that was soo bad ass mister pirate.' Said Ash sligthly sarcastic, though I could see her smirking behind her helmet. Why was she still wearing the same red and white armour from Eden Prime anyway? She looked too girly in it. Not that I minded though. 'Taking out so many by yourself... though next time leave some for me as well!'

'Next time be faster!' I replied cheekily while sticking out my tongue at her.

'Shut up!' She said and punched me lightly in the shoulder. 'I was fast enough.'

'Ouch, she crippled me! I can't feel my arm! I complained while rubbing the spot where she hit me.

'Come on children, play nice!' We heard Shepard from the front. 'And pay attention! There could be more geth around.' She said as she started descending on the highway to hell. I mean in the tunnel.

It took about five minutes to get to the lifts and we continued or journey to the center of Earth... or Therum. By the time we got down to the ruins we got attacked by geth flying drones, jumped out of malfunctioning elevator and stared at the trapped asari in a bubble, suspended in the air. That could be the title of some crazy Japanese TV show. I could imagine "Asari in a bubble!" where bikini clad blue girls did... eh, back on topic.

'Hello, can you hear me?' Asked the blue prisoner. 'I'm trapped here, help me please!' She said desperately.

'We hear you, don't worry. We've come to help.' Shepard replied and we made our way to her.

'Thank Goddess.' She visibly relaxed at that.

'Are you Dr. Liara T'soni?' Asked the commander.

'Yes, I am. Do I know you?' She asked surprised.

'I doubt it. I'm Commander Shepard. Council Spectre.' At that Liara's brows rose.

'I didn't know there were human Spectres.'

'Well, I'm the first.' She shrugged. 'Anyway I needed to find you.'

'Thank the Goddess!' She replied relieved. 'I didn't think anyone would come looking for me.'

'Well, to be honest we're after a traitor and terrorist who is - we believe - strongly connected to Matriarch Benezia.

'If it's about my mother, I don't know anything. We haven't spoken in a long time.' She said defensively. 'But I'll answer any of your questions, of course, just let me out of here, please.'

'Oh, right. Sorry.' Shepard said sheepishly and looked around for a way to release her. 'Hmm, any ideas how to do that?' She asked Liara after no results.

'There's a console on this side' she nodded behind her 'that I used and it activated this Prothean security device. I probably did something wrong because I got trapped here and I cannot move.'

'Commander, I can't see a way around.' Interjected Ashley while her eyes kept scanning our surroundings.

'Don't worry, we'll find a way.' Shepard said probably to reassure the chief and Liara as well.

'Please be careful,' added the blue scientist' I saw a krogan with a squad of geth earlier. Geth!' She exclaimed excited. 'Beyond the veil. Can you believe that?'

'Yeah, finally, some excitement!' I heard Wrex's grumbling voice behind me. 'Now there are more things out there to shot.' Ah, always the bloodthirsty one.

'Thanks, we'll keep an eye out.' Shepard nodded at Liara and turned back to us. 'Okay team, I need ideas.' That was interesting. I always thought she just went and did things instinctively. Probably because in the game they made you do that. There was no possibility of brainstorming with the guys, if it wasn't a cut scene.

'What about that mining laser over there?' Asked Tali pointing at the big machinery. Shepard went to check it out and then a huge grin split her face in half.

'If we can't go around, we just go through.' She replied and turned back to the console. I saw her hesitating, fidgeting with the controls. 'Er... any of you know how does this work?'

'Commander, we've got company. Announced Ash, pointing at the ceiling. I spotted the so familiar "frog" geth. Just as the Chief raised her rifle, it jumped away, out of sight.

'What the hell was that?' Grunted Wrex while looking around with his shotgun sported on the ceiling.

'Tali?' Asked Shepard from our resident geth expert.

'Don't ask me. I've never seen anything like that before. It's a new platform probably.' She replied but checked her omni-tool regardless. Looking for any information on it I guess. 'But treat it as hostile I suggest.' She added as an after thought and quickly fired at one but it was already nowhere to be seen.

'Allright, keep an eye on these... hopper things.' Just on cue I spotted one above the mining laser, but before I could shoot it, it jumped away, out of sight but not before it managed to disable my shield with an overload.

'A fene! They are too fast. Any ideas?' I asked and a moment later I heard rifle shots and when I turned around, I saw Shepard using her biotics to lift one off the wall, effectively immobilising it, and Ash using this opportunity to fill it with bullets.

'Biotics seem to be working.' She replied with a wink. A second later an other burst of rifle fire and I turned to see the Chief taking care of an other one, while Wrex immobilised it with his biotics.

'You have to be faster than that.' She taunted me happily with a sing-song voice.

'Shut up!' Was my "intelligent" reply and I kept checking our surroundings, but changed tactics. I armed an overload on my omni-tool to be ready to fire immediately. Hopefully I don't have to aim it as accurately as my pistol since it's effect covers a much bigger area.

I didn't have to wait long. A few seconds later I saw an other one behind Shep and Wrex, out of their field of vision. I fired immediately, hitting the wall nearby but just as I predicted it was enough to freeze it momentarily and half a second later it's head been ripped off by Tali's shotgun blast.

'Okay guys, I think that's it.' Announced Shepard a few minutes later when we scrapped the geth and couldn't find any more hostiles. 'Let's get back to work.' She said and stepped to the controls again.

'Allow me.' I was grinning from ear to ear. 'I always wanted to try this.' She raised her brow but stepped aside.

Back on Earth I worked in a light factory where we made lights for luxury cars. There was this industrial laser I used sometimes. Even that was fun but now I had it here, many times bigger and powerful. Just a little calibration setting up the cutting parameters. Transformation and power, just like back at "home".

'Okay, it's ready.' I said five minutes later. 'I turned down the power a little bit. I hope it won't cause any seismic... catastrophe, like the ceiling falling on us or magma flooding from below.' I said, remebering the events of the game. That would be pretty inconvenient.

'Allright then.' She nodded. 'Get back people.'

As everybody stepped out of the way, I pressed the start button and we could hear the huge cooling fans revving up on the end of the laser. And then the ground started shaking. Oops, I wasn't expecting that. I always thought it was the huge destruction of the laser beam that caused the seismic activity. And what kind of moron using fans for cooling something underground by the way? I didn't remember anything about this from the game.

Fortunately the mining laser started cutting a pretty, door-sized hole on the side of the protean structure, and finished in a few seconds. Well, at least this part wasn't a total failure. When the beam deactivated I switched off the machine, but the fans were still spinning by their momentum.

'Come on guys, we don't have much time.' Shepard said and went through the hole, our little team followed. She stepped to the controls and did the same that I would've done, pressed the big red holographic button. A few meters away Liara fell to the floor as the force field deactivated.

'Are you okay?' I asked as I helped her to her wobbly feet.

'Yes, thank you.' She replied, still holding my arm, and supporting her weight on it. 'My legs are just a little bit numb.'

'Any idea how do we get out of this place?' Asked Tali as the ground continued to shake.

'There's an elevator back there.' Liara pointed the way. 'It goes up along the centre of the tower. At least I hope so. We can try that.'

'This way.' Said the commander, after finding the lift controls. 'Joker lock in on my position we need immediate evac!'

'Aye aye, ETA in eight minutes.' Was his fast reply as I led Liara to the platform and our group started our ascent.

'I still can't imagine what the geth want with me. I'm just an archaeologist.' Said Liara wondering. 'Do you think they want me because of Benezia?'

'The Conduit... does it ring a bell?' asked Ash a little offensively in her sing-song voice. And Shepard hold up her and in front of her, waving her into silence.

'As far as we know, Saren is looking for something, named Conduit. A Prothean technology. Is it familiar to you?' Explained and asked the commander in a much more pleasant way..

'Conduit... N-no, I never heard of it.'

'Surrender! Or don't... that would be more fun.' Allright, I almost forgot the krogan and his geth team. They were greeting us "warmly" just as we arrived on the top floor.

'Are you mental? This whole place is going down.' Replied Shepard as an other earthquake shook the structure.

'Oh yeah, it's exciting, isn't it?' Commented the krogan and I saw Ash giving Shepard a bewildered look. 'Spare the asari if you can, Saren needs her.' He said to his goons.

'Indeed it is exciting!' Came Wrex's reply as he flared up in blue biotics and a second later threw a warp at the krogan and Shepard followed it with a biotic charge. Then all hell broke loose. The geth run in and opened fire, Tali and Ashley took cover.

I quickly took out two with my pistol before I rushed in to cover and changed the thermal clip. Looking over at my squad mates I noticed even Liara's helping with her biotics, keeping the geth under fire though it was obvious she was pretty exhausted from her previous situation. And these robots were more intelligent than the ones outside, because they erected their shield walls and took cover, making them much harder to hit.

I glanced in the other way, just to spot Wrex as he flew backwards from a biotic explosion and colliding with a crate. He just shook himself and got up, taking out his shotgun. Okay, that's pretty impressive but where's Shepard? I thought and looked back again and noticed her in the krogan battlemaster's grasp as he was holding her by the throat a feet above the ground. That's just great... five second into the fight and she's got grabbed. I loved vanguards, but sometimes they're pretty reckless. Rushing in, then being disabled.

I activated my cloak and advanced on them, carefully avoiding any gunfire. The commander was struggling, desperately hitting the krogan's arm trying to made him drop her, but it had no effect.

'What will you do now, puny human?' He asked like Hulk, grinning in Shepard's face and I could almost see him squeezing his fingers on her throat.

'She's going to stop Saren!' I said as I grabbed his arm, that kept her in the air and used my left hand to drive the omniblade into his armpit. Wasn't there supposed to be a heart here or something vital? The krogan screamed and dropped the commander but I could already see his other hand swinging towards me. In the next moment I experienced how it feels to hug a train. A train that's moving towards you over a hundred miles an hour. The air was knocked out of me and I was flying backwards in the air. I felt my head hit something and then everything went dark.

* * *

><p>"A fene!" = "Damn!" or similar<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Beta read by Andrigno

* * *

><p>I could feel my body moving, though not on its own. I was being carried... probably. A memory of trying to save Shepard from the krogan flashed back. I opened my eyes slowly, still feeling dizzy, trying to clear my foggy vision.<p>

The first sight that greeted me was somebody's magnificent, well sculpted... bottom in armour plating. Walking upside down. I started thinking as my mind started to clear. Am I on somebody's shoulder? And she's rushing somewhere. Rocks are falling from the ceiling everywhere around us. Oh man, where're still in the cave aren't we?

She was slowing down, probably too exhausted to keep sprinting with my weight on her shoulder. I could hear her breathing hard. Meanwhile I was totally up and fresh.

`Hey, put me down, I'm fine.` I said as I slapped her bottom. It was the wrong thing to do probably, as she shrieked and dropped me down. On my head.

`Oh man... that's hurt.` I moaned as I tried to get up a little bit of dizziness came back. I looked at my right, where Shepard was breathing hard, leaning on her knees.

`You scared the... hell out of me. Don't do that again.` she wheezed between deep breaths. `Come on, we don't have much time. This whole place is going down in any minute.` She grabbed my arm and started pulling me after her. Soon we were running at full speed, or as fast as her exhausted body allowed it.

`Where are the others?` I shouted over the rumble of the falling debris, dreading the answer since there was no trace of them. Who knows what happened after I blacked out... that krogan seemed really angry after I stabbed him.

`Don't worry, they are up ahead` she replied and I spotted the exit just as we turned the next corner. `Ashley took point, Wrex carried Liara and I was left with you.` she continued as we neared the exit. It was a different one, on a mountain, above the camp, not where we entered. Maybe the same as in the game... maybe not. I didn't really remember.

The Normandy was hovering just outside, Garrus and Kaidan waiting for us at the airlock. Just before we jumped over, the ground gave a gigantic shake, taking us off balance. I reached out, trying to grab the ship, but my fingers slipped and for a moment I could see my end on the rocks beneath us a hundred meters away.

`Gotcha!` I heard Garrus as he caught my arm and lifted me up, while Kaidan helped Shepard to get on board.

`Thanks` I exhaled and shook my head after getting in the airlock and the door closed behind us. `What a day...`

`I'm sure you can tell some interesting stories, but first let's get the hell out of here.` Said the turian as he helped me on my feet.

`Good idea,` added Shepard when the airlock's inner door opened. `Joker, get us out of here.`

`Already on it Commander` snorted the pilot. `I'm not exactly comfortable sitting on an exploding volcano, you know.`

`Good.` She replied, letting the other part of his answer slip, then turned to me. `Peter go to the medbay, I'll speak with the council, then check on the team.`

`It's fine Shepard, I'm alright.` I tried to shrug it off. I'd rather not go to the medbay. I had nothing against Chakwas, but it would have brought up some question I wasn't not sure I could answer.

`Look, I'm sure you're a tough guy,` she said with a wink and patted my cheek. Oh, that was really low... like talking to a kid. `but since you took a nasty hit, I want you to be a hundred percent. No concussion, or anything.`

`But there's no need...` I started again, but she cut me off almost immediately.

`I insist!` she said with a glare that promised no good if I disobeyed. Sorry Shep, but you can't frighten me, I thought first, but then... I didn't know why, but I just wanted to mess with her. Like I usually did with my good friends, even though I didn't know her that long. Our little staring contest was interrupted by Garrus' cough and we immediately turned our attentions on him, making him gulp.

`Look kid, instead of comparing your penis size to Shepard's, just go to the medbay, it'll be easier for everybody.` he said finally.

`I second it.` Added Kaidan, not making eye contact with anyone.

`Guys... why are you against me?`

`Well, look at it this way... we're not against you... we're just not against her?` The ex C-Sec nodded towards Shepard, who were still standing there, her arms folded over her breasts still glaring at me.

`Alright, alright... I'm on my way... vaaah` I sighed and turned away from them, going towards the lift.

* * *

><p>`Let me guess... a few broken ribs and concussion.` said Shepard from the doorway of the medbay, then stepped in and closed the door behind her, making her way to lean at the end of the bed that the currently sleeping Liara occupied.<p>

Oh yeah, the doctor was doing many kind of tests on me with the scanners, after telling me that Shepard directly requested a full checkup on me. Sooo nice of her... Anyway, it took about an hour to do everything - including a full body-scan and blood test (for what reason was that for, I didn't know), and as soon as the results were ready, Chakwas called the commander to report.

`Wrong guess Commander.` Replied Doctor Chakwas as she just appeared from the back room. `Actually he's completely healthy. No sign of any injury.` Shepard stood up straight immediately.

`You're kidding, right!?` she said disbelieving. `There's no way... I saw that blow with my own eyes... he flew about five meters, hit the wall and went unconscious.`

`I'm only saying what the scans showed me.` replied Chakwas and went to the terminal to bring up the mentioned data. `See it for yourself.`

`Hey, isn't there some kind of laws or something about this...` I protested finally and Shepard gave me a glare.

`Stay silent! I had enough of this secrecy already, and now there's this...` she said and turned beck towards the screen.

`Excuse me miss Oh-Great-Spectre, but cut this tone, please... I just saved your pretty ass, don't make me spank it again...` OK... I had no idea where did that came from. She turned around slowly, eyes wide, jaw hanging. A typical disbelieving expression on her face.

`Last time I checked` she replied finally as she straightened up and put her hands on her hips. `I returned the favour by carrying your sleeping ass out of that exploding volcano.` She stepped in front of me, quite into my private zone and jabbed a finger in my chest. `So don't hold that over me!`

`And... if you keep up this tone with ME...` she pointed her thumb towards her for emphasize `on MY ship...` then she pointed down `WE...` pointed between us `are gonna say good bye pretty soon. You may not be under my command officially, but I demand some respect if you tagging along. Got that, mister?` I felt the sudden urge to grab her, pull her close to me and kiss her. She was just damn sexy when she was angry, telling me off. There was definitely something wrong with me.

`Commander, I'd like to ask you to continue your fight outside the med bay, please.` Said the doctor gently as she stepped next to us, making Shepard take a step back. `Miss T'soni needs her rest.`

`I just finished, Karin.` She said and took an other step back, turning to the doctor.`Call me please when she's awake.` She turned back towards me. `Then I'll get you here, and get some answers. Now out!` I nodded at the doctor and left them there.

* * *

><p>`OK, now it's my turn. How do you call a legless dog?` I asked our favourite pilot, already grinning, while sitting next to him on the bridge. We were trading jokes between us in the last hour, he trying to live up to his nickname.<p>

`Seriously man, cripple jokes!?` asked Joker, acting hurt.

`Oh come on, I know you want to hear it.` I replied still grinning and he rolled his eyes.

`Alright,` he sighed with a smile `give it to me hard...` he said, leaning back comfortably in his chair.

`Well, you just don't call it... 'cause it will never come to you.` I replied with a poker face, waiting for his reaction trying really hard not to laugh out loud. He remained in his position, motionless, only his eyes turned towards me.

`That was horrible.`

`I know.` I chuckled and couldn't stop grinning at him. `Alright, next one. What did the ancient Hungarians used their horse skin for?`

`Sorry to interrupt gentlemen, but I have to borrow Peter. Liara's awake.` Said Shepard with a meaningful look as she stood behind me.

`It's time to get some answers, isn't it?` I asked smiling as I got up from the copilot's seat.

`Indeed it is.` She replied simply and started towards the lift to the second floor.

When we got to the medbay I saw Liara sitting on the bed and munching on an MRE bar or whatever, while drinking a glass of water. She looked less pale than before. The rest helped her a great deal probably.

`Hey, are you okay?` I couldn't help but smile at her.

`Yes, thank you, much better.` She replied smiling back at me.

`Mr. Cold here told me earlier that you could help us get to the bottom of this... Saren case.` The commander started as she leant against the other bed and crossed her arms.

`Of course Commander, I'll help any way I can, though I'm not sure what did he mean.` said Liara confused. `As I said earlier, I don't know anything about the Conduit or whatever's my mother's goal... allying with Saren.`

`What I meant is a meld.` I explained. `There are some things that need to be known by the Commander.`

`Oh, I see... in that case I'll be happy to help.` she started to get off the bed, but I pushed her back, making her confused .

`It will be better if you stay, believe me.` I tried to force a smile on my face, though I was already thinking about the horrors and terrible destruction of the Reaper war that I wanted her... no, I didn't want to, but I needed her to see.

`Alright then.` she reached up and gently touched my face, looking in my eyes, waiting. I nodded in reassurance and forced a smile as her eyes turned black. `Embrace Eternity.

It was calm. Silent and calm. I could feel the soothing presence of her mind. It was a warm and cool feeling at the same time. She was curious but gentle, waiting for me to start whatever I wanted with her. Nothing like Aria... I can still remember the first time she wanted to break into my mind. That wasn't pleasant. And that's an understatement. But this... I could get used to this really quickly. I liked the way how her shy but curious mind embraced mine.

_`I'm flattered Mister Cold,`_ I heard her soft, slightly embarrassed voice in my mind `_but why did you wanted to meld? How can I help?`_

_`Call me Peter, please._` I replied trying to lighten the situation before the big show. _`There are some... memories, some very unpleasant and horrible ones, that need to be seen by you and Shepard. I was hoping you could relay this to her.`_

_`I see... I can do that. I'm ready when you are.`_

_`I'm sorry you have to see this...` _I said and started sharing my memories with her about the events in the past, present and future, but avoiding their source. I was showing them to her like if I lived through them. I started with Shepard on Eden Prime, touching the beacon, getting her visions. Then went to the Council meeting, Therum, Feros, Noveria. I could feel her emotions. Confusion, disappointment, sadness, guilt when she saw her mother. Then Virmire, losing a squad mate, a friend. The Normandy confiscated.

Then I tried to lighten the mood by showing her their night with Shepard before Ilos. She got really embarrassed. But then I had to go back to the bad stuff. The mission to Ilos, then the Citadel...

I showed her almost everything I knew about the future events. What's going to happen and how.

Showed her the Collectors, Cerberus and the Reapers, their monstrous creations and the destruction they caused. But I left out how it ended, the stupid choices in the end. By the time I finished we both felt drained and defeated.

`Goddess... You were right. I need to lie down after this...` said Liara as her eyes switched back to their natural colour and she laid down on the bed, wiping the tears that escaped her eyes with the back of her hand.

* * *

><p>*They kept their horses in them :)<p> 


End file.
